Uagan Terminal
One of the triplet (or clone) planets - Uagan Terminal is found in Universal Rule (as Uagan-1). Not much is known about Uagan Terminal at the moment, though it is Yanfred Jima's home planet. Universal Rule Planet Abilities Basic (Jealous Triplet) Upgraded (Affluent (nee Bank)) Development Notes 1/15/2016 - The Bank is really powerful (doubling the credit cap to 10x the number of planets). I’ve knocked it down to 7 credits per planet instead. ?/??/2016 - Changed Bank to set the credit limit to 25. This number was selected to create a cap on the number of components players needed. 2/25/2016 Initially, Jealous Triplet destroyed all previously colonized Jealous Triplets (unless they were upgraded, of course). Jealous Triplet should be reversed. I like the idea of players taking a risk of losing their planet when they colonize a Jealous Triplet. But experienced players realize the risk isn’t worth it, so it just becomes a dead card. “No one else can colonize a planet named Jealous Triplet.” Alternatively, rather than punishing the first player to play a Jealous Triplet, why not reward that player instead? If you play a Jealous Triplet, no one else can play one (until you upgrade it). Note: the player with a Jealous Triplet can play a second one. The stats of a Jealous triplet, of course, are all 3s. At one point, during development, we doubled the military strength of every planet. But we left Jealous Triplet alone. 7/9/2016 Along those lines, Jealous Triplets need to have cheapish upgrade versions. If someone else plays a Jealous Triplet, you’re left with half a card (unless you destroy it). So, the other half of the card shouldn’t cost 10 or more, otherwise you could be holding it for a long long time. 7/11/2016 As currently written, one player may play multiple jealous triplets. It only prevents other players from playing them. Not sure if that’s what I want or not. 8/3/2016 Jealous Triplets need more interesting “upgraded” versions. I’d like them to be in a cycle. If we exclude the victory cards (there are more than 3 of them), and cards which clearly pair with their basic version, we’re left with Bank Discount Charismatic Gorilla Cockroach Geth's Tome Attack Taxer Of these, the top three are my favorite, and the ones that I think are the most splashy/powerful. So they will be the new JT pairs. Not really a thematic cycle, but I want the JT to be as tempting as they are risky. 9/30/2016 As written, Jealous Triplet blocks upgraded versions of the card. This is different from before, but I’m not sure it’s bad. 10/3/2016 Ruling: Jealous Triplets block other JTs, but not the upgraded versions. 10/17/2016 If a player has a Jealous Triplet in play, that doesn’t prevent another player from colonizing an upgraded JT (e.g. the Bank). If the Bank is later attacked successfully, it’s downgraded to a JT. In this way, multiple people can have a JT in play at the same time. In this situation, no player (even those with JTs) would be able to colonize a (basic) JT. 11/14/2016 - Recommend renaming from "Bank" to "Affluent" to match the other Jealous Triplet cards. 11/15/2016 - Replace the term "credit max" with "credit limit". We also used the term "credit cap". Artist Notes This planet is covered by greenish-blue ice which has been pockmarked by asteroid craters!